Never Leave me
by Kingofgoldfish9
Summary: Zuma has a crush on Rocky, But is sure he doesn't return his feelings. How will they react when tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

Zuma was on the Lookout's balcony looking down at the other pups. Marshall and Chase were having a game of tug-o-war, Skye,Rubble and Rocky were all playing catch with Ryder.

The Chocolate lab would have gone down to join them, but he had his eye on a certain pup, Rocky. The chocolate lab developed feelings for the mixed breed on the day he met him.

But what is there not to love about Rocky, His beautiful gray fur, The patch of fur on his left eye, And Zuma's favorite part of the mixed breed his golden eyes.

There's only one problem, Zuma was sure Rocky didn't share his feelings. Zuma tried to shake his feelings for Rocky off, For the sole purpose that he used to believe two males shouldn't be together.

But Zuma couldn't help himself Rocky had buried himself into Zuma's heart. Afterall when Zuma first came to adventure bay he was really shy and didn't really speak to anyone. Except one pup...

**Flash back*

 _"Alright Zuma here is your new pup house!" Ryder had brought Zuma recently into the Paw Patrol, As such he was still shy but he immediately grew to love Ryder._

 _"Thank you Wyder!" Zuma jumped up into Ryder's arms and licked his cheeks. "You're welcome." Ryder said in between giggles._

 _"The other pups are over there by the field playing if you want to join them?" Zuma tensed up completely._

 _" Y-Yeah i'll go ovew thewe in a bit" Ryder noticed how nervous Zuma looked but let it slide as it was his first day._

 _"Okay Zuma I'll be inside the lookout if you need me"._

 _"Alwight Wyder thank you" Ryder walked into the lookout leaving Zuma alone._

 _Zuma wanted to go play with the pups but was too shy to even go introduce himself. All the pups were playing a friendly game of tug of war._

 _A certain gray pup noticed Zuma over by his pup house feeling nervous. " I'll be right back guys and gal" the gray pup told his friends._

 _"Alright don't take too long" a white spotted dalmatian said with enthusiasm._

 _Zuma noticed the gray pup walking towards him and got even more nervous than he already was._

 _The pup finally got to Zuma. "Hey" Rocky said with a comforting smile._

 _Zuma eased up a bit "H-Hey"._

 _"You want to come over and play some tug of war with us?"_

 _"I-I don't know i'm kinda newvous" Zuma was looking down this entire time he couldn't look at the gray pup._

 _The pup noticed this and sat beside lab. Zuma felt his heart race when the gray pup got closer. He noticed what beautiful gray fur the pup had 'it looks so soft and fluffy' Zuma thought to himself._

 _"You know i was just like you when i first joined the team" the gray pup said with sincerness._

 _The more the gray pup stayed with Zuma the more eased he got. "What's your name?" The gray pup asked looking straight into zuma's eyes._

 _'what beautiful golden eyes' zuma thought to himself 'wait did i just call a male pup beautiful' zuma shook off the thought._

 _"Z-Zuma" the chocolate lab said with a hint of shyness_

 _"Cool name! Mine's Rocky"_

 _"N-nice to meet you Wocky" The gray pup tried to suppress a laugh but ultimately failed_

 _"What's so funny?" Zuma asked with a puzzled look on his muzzle. "Nothing, it's just the way you say my name". Rocky said between giggles._

 _Zuma couldn't help but blush "S-Sowwy" The lab looked ashamed to which rocky noticed._

 _"Hey i didn't mean it like that, i think its cute"._

 _Zuma's blush couldn't be deeper 'He called me cute!' Zuma thought to himself but then realized 'Wait i'm getting worked up over another male pup calling me cute, whats going on?' Zuma was lost in thought._

 _"Hey Zuma?" The voice calling zuma pulled him out of his thoughts._

 _"Yeah Wocky?" The gray pup managed to suppress the laugh but still had a grin on his face._

 _"You want to go introduce yourself to my friends over there? If you don't feel up to it yet i understand."_

 _Rocky had a comforting smile on his muzzle._

 _"O-Ok" zuma seemed to tense up, Rocky in turn put a paw on his shoulder which seemed to calm him._

 _'I'm falling for another male pup' zuma thought to himself but did not dwell on it._

 _"Come on you got this." Rocky's encouragement gave Zuma hope._

 _Zuma eased completely "Alwight"_

**present**

The lab sighed to himself he wanted to tell Rocky about his feelings but everytime he tries he always gets too nervous and decides to change the subject.

Zuma was so lost in thought he did not notice Ryder leave the group of pups and walk into the lookout.

The lab was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a the elevator ding and a voice behind him.

Zuma heard Ryder open his Pup-Pad

"Hello, Ryder here". The lab got closer to the glass without getting Ryder's attention to overhear his conversation.

"Hello Ryder! I'm just calling to let you know we are having a party at city hall tonight!" Zuma recognized the voice as Mayor Goodway's. 'Thank you sensitive puppy ears!' Zuma thought to himself as he continued to listen in.

"What's the party about mayor?" Ryder asked interested

"Oh I wanted to have a party for the Paw Patrol To celebrate all the good they've done for this town!" Mayor Goodway sounded even more ecstatic than she normally is.

'A party huh? That could be fun!' Zuma pondered as he listened in closer

"Well we would be happy to come mayor! At what time is the party starting?" Ryder said jumping out of his seat.

"Seven o'clock sharp, Don't be late!" Mayor Goodway finished while hanging up. "Alright! Let me call the pups in." Ryder finished

Zuma backed away from the glass and began to look at the pups playing again but this time he was thinking about the chance that had just been given. 'I could finally admit to Rocky my feelings for him at this party!'. 'But what if he rejects me?' 'And what if Rocky is a homophobe And he tells on me to Ryder and i get kicked out!' 'So many things could go wrong!'

Before the lab could ponder further this decision he felt his Pup-Tag turn on

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Before Zuma walked in to the lookout, he saw all of his friends stop what they were doing and faintly heard "Ryder needs us!"

When Zuma walked in Ryder looked relieved

"There you are Zuma! I was getting worried when i didn't see you playing with the other pups."

"Sowwy Wyder I was just thinking about some stuff". Zuma said still thinking about this chance. "What were you thinking about if you don't mind me asking?" Ryder asked intrigued.

"Oh… you know stuff…"Zuma said looking down. Ryder noticed how uncomfortable Zuma looked.

"Hey it's ok i won't ask further i can see you're not comfortable."Ryder said turning around to face his monitor.

"Thank you Wyder" Zuma said as he was about to go down the elevator to get his Pup-Pack

"Hey Zuma, You don't need your Pup-Pack this time so you can just wait up here". Ryder said before zuma would ride the elevator down. "Oh ok" Zuma sat in his usual spot and waited for his friends.

Soon enough the elevator got a call making it go down, as soon as Zuma heard it stop he heard faint voices "Lookout!" After that he heard a loud crash. Shortly after the lab heard "I'm okay!" Zuma giggled to himself imagining what just happened.

Then the elevator came up and the pups came out. All in position, First was Marshall,Then Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, And Skye. After seeing everyone in their respective spots, Chase said his signature phrase. "Paw Patrol Ready for action Ryder Sir!"

Moments later chase noticed Zuma "Oh hey Zuma, How come you don't have your Pup-Pack on?" Zuma still being shy by nature just looked down. For Zuma to be honest he was a little scared of Chase, But he tries not to show it.

"That's because we don't have an emergency on our hands today pups" Ryder answered for the lab. "Then what do you need us for Sir?" Chase asked Ryder with a puzzled look on his muzzle

"Pups, Tonight we are going to a party!"

* * *

 **The next chapter on this story will be released next week latest on Monday!**

 **For this story i have to personally thank ScarletHunter, None of this would have been possible without her.**


	2. Chapter 2

"A party? What type of party Ryder?" Marshall asked with curiosity and a bit of excitement.

"Mayor Goodway had invited us to a party all about us to celebrate all the good we've ever done." Ryder looked down when a hint of scarlet went across his face "i should maybe ask Katie to go with us…" All the pups knew about the boy's crush on Katie it was quite obvious, But yet he still tries to hide it. All the pups looked at Ryder with 'we know what you are thinking' faces.

"What?" Ryder said with a completely puzzled look on his face. All the pups giggled at Ryder's reaction.

"At what time is it Ryder,Sir?" Chase asked getting serious. "The party is at Seven o'clock pups, so we have two hours to get ready. All of you can go get ready now" Ryder finished with a dismissing motion.

All the pups got into the elevator and rode it down, "Hey guys want to play a bit of catch while we wait for the party to start?" Skye asked while wagging her tail. All the pups nodded except for Zuma. "I think i'm going to go take a nap for a bit." Zuma responded "Oh, Okay well if you want to join us at anytime we are going to be in the back of the lookout". Skye added as the elevator reached to ground floor. All the pups started following skye to the back of the lookout except Zuma who walked to his pup house.

After the lab opened his pup house,He put his alarm clock to six Thirty. He got into a comfortable position is his pup bed and started to doze off. All while think about his special pup. 'I'm going to admit my feelings for him at this party' Zuma thought to himself as he finally drifted asleep.

Rocky was going to go play with his friends to pass time till the party, but realized his favorite ball was missing."Where could have i put it!?" Rocky said to no one in particular going through the giant mess of recyclables in his pup house. 'Oh i remember now i lent it to Zuma!' Rocky finally gray pup walked over to Zuma's pup house. "Hey Zuma?" Rocky in turn received no response, so he put his sensitive ear up to the silver door.

Rocky could perceive slight snoring 'Oh right he fell asleep' the pup thought to himself 'I'm sure he won't mind if i just grab it real quick' Rocky being the group's engineer knew where the safety release switches were on the pup houses. He turned the switch Slowly so he would not create enough sound to wake up Zuma. Once the door was open enough Rocky squeezed himself into the orange pup house.

Inside was everything you'd expect in Zuma's pup house, posters of surfboards and surfers alike. And a little desk with all kinds of toys and such and one framed photo. Rocky quickly saw his favorite ball and grabbed it with his canines. His favorite ball was a bright neon green with hints of orange marbling around it, and his paw patrol emblem right in the middle of it.

As soon as he picked up the ball the gray pup noticed the only framed photo in the pup house and decided to have a close look. Upon closer inspection It was a photo of Zuma and Rocky sitting close together at the beach. Zuma had a light blush across his muzzle but rocky didn't think much of it. The frame around it was half green and half orange. The portrait also had both of their paw patrol emblems at the corners of the frame. With writing at the bottom of the portrait "Best Friends Forever" Rocky tore his eyes from the photo and look at the sleeping lab.

The mixed breed felt his heart flutter when he laid his eyes on the lab 'He has such beautiful and lush chocolate fur' Rocky felt his muzzle get hot. 'He looks so cute when he is sleeping' The mixed breed realized what he said and quickly squeezed out of the pup house and closed it. 'Did i just call Zuma cute?!' Rocky shook his thoughts 'It's probably nothing i mean he is my best friend we have been through thick and thin together. Rocky didn't notice but he had been blushing he entire time he was thinking about Zuma. The mixed breed went over to his group of friends with his favorite ball in mouth and continued to play with them.

Zuma yawned as he stretched out finally awaking from his slumber. Looking at his alarm clock 'Six thirty, still got time' Zuma thought to himself. As Zuma stood up from his pup bed he smelt something different 'That smells like…' Zuma noticed his best friend's favorite ball was gone 'Rocky was here?' Zuma felt himself get hot when he imagined Rocky just walking in with him asleep and started having some intimate fantasies. Zuma quickly shook these thought off of him as he realized he didn't have much time to get ready.

Zuma pondered to himself what his confession to his best friend would be like while putting on his snazzy little navy blue bowtie. The bow tie fit right onto his collar also his showing off the pup tag as well. 'What do i say to him?' Zuma asked himself while trying to pump himself up in the mirror he had over his desk. The lab was suddenly interrupted when there was a knocking at his door.

"Hey Zuma! It's Marshall can i come in?" Marshall's voice said behind the silver door with excitement.

"Yea suwe dude" Zuma walked over to his silver door and pressed the button to open his door.

When Marshall walked in he immediately threw himself on Zuma's bed while Zuma kept on getting ready.

"Who you getting so dressed up for Zuma?" Marshall asked with a smirk on his face.

Zuma had a tint of scarlet brush across his muzzle "Like you don't know Mawshall".

Marshall had known about Zuma's crush on Rocky for a while now and he kept it between them and through that they became much better friends than they were before.

"You finally get the courage to ask him out now?" Marshall asked still with a smirk across his muzzle."I don't know have you gotten the couwage to finally ask chase out?" Zuma said this time with a smirk on his face and Marshall turning bright red. "H-Hey no fair!" Marshall said with a playful growl. "Heh, Anyways y-yeah i'm going to twy and ask him out at the pawty today" the lab said while his heart was fluttering with thought of the mixed breed.

"When awe you going to twy and ask chase out?" Zuma said snapping out of his daze. Marshall lowered his head."I Don't know i want to but every time i try he either gets distracted or gets called by Ryder" Marshall looked about ready to burst into tears. Zuma quickly got by his friends side. "Hey It's okay you'll get to ask him out soon i know you will. You guys awe so cute together i'm suwe one of these days Chase is going to realize that he is meant to be with you." Marshall let a single tear drop but sniffed and let out a sad smile "Thanks Zuma I needed that" said after Marshall regained his composure.

"So how are you going to ask 'Wocky' out?" Marshall said adding emphasis to the way he pronounced Rocky. "Not cool dude, you know i can't help it saying Wocky like that" Tee lab said while glaring at Marshall slightly annoyed "Hey I didn't mean it like that" Marshall said raising his paws up in the air."I find it cute, Just like the pup you love does" Marshall said with a slight smirk "Bite me" Zuma said while fire hydrant red recalling the first time Rocky called his speech impediment cute.

After laughing at how embarrassed Zuma was, Zuma was quite annoyed with Marshall's joke. Marshall didn't take long to realize he went a bit too far " Hey i'm sorry Zuma I went too far forgive me?" Marshall said with a sincere expression, paw out for a pawshake

Zuma sighed "you awe fowgiven Mawshall" Zuma took Marshall's paw and shook it but pulled himself closer to Marshall's ear " But you do it again i will knock you into next week, you know i'm not shy around you by yourself" Zuma whispered into Marshall's ear. Marshall let out a small giggle "You got it dude"

"Well i should probably let you finish getting ready for your dream pup." Marshall said while getting up showing a sincere smile. "Goodluck out there with Rocky" Marshall finished while walking out of his pup house "Thanks Mawshall"

* * *

 **Phew, sorry for the late upload guys kinda ran behind schedule but i should have the next chapter out by this weekend or even sooner stay tuned!**

 **By the way i have to thank all my reader i wasn't expected such a positive response please keep on reviewing it keeps on pushing me to do this story!**

 **Thank you all! ~Kingofgoldfish**


End file.
